spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kasoku/terms of use but simplified
I have gotten TWO messages from Wikia saying I violated Terms of Use now. So I decided to make a post that simplifies TOU (because it's really confusing to read). This will be helpful if you want to stay safe and not get banned. This took me literally several hours to do. Most of this is stuff you won't need to know as it is just the legal stuff. What mostly gets people banned would be the User Conduct section, so you should check it out. It's what got me both of the two messages... Below is the TOU. Messages inserted by me are italic. Also if you don't know what TOU means it's terms of service lol Welcome to Wikia, operated by Wikia, Inc. By going to or using our website, you imply that you read the TOU and agree to follow the TOU, regardless of if you've made an account on Wikia. We have the right (and us only) to modify the TOU at any time with no notification, so it's your responsibility to check if the TOU has been updated. PLEASE READ THE TOU CAREFULLY BECAUSE IT CONTAINS IMPORTANT INFORMATION REGARDING YOUR LEGAL RIGHTS, AND DESCRIBES THE CONSEQUENCES OF DISOBEYING THE TOU. The TOU applies to users with and without accounts. In order to use Wikia, you must agree to the TOU. To agree to the TOU you can either make an account or simply use Wikia. You confirm that you are of legal age to form a binding contract with the wiki (a binding contract means one party in an agreement can legally take action on you if you violate terms in the agreement. The legal age to do this, if I am correct, is 18.), or an emancipated minor (meaning you have assumed all responsibilities of an adult already.), or have consent from a parent or guardian to use Wikia (probably the most likely of three cases. Yes, you need to ask your parents to use Wikia. :^) ) Regardless of all above rules in this paragraph, you confirm you are above 13 and acknowledge being under 13 and using Wikia is illegal. You can't use Wikia if you are, by law, bound from using it (so you can't use it under the age of 13 because they just said that was illegal. Or if you are not legally allowed to use Wikia in some other crazy circumstance you can't use it either.) Membership To use some features of Wikia, you need to make an account. You can't make an account if you are legally prohibited to. Wikia is intended for users of 13 or above. Any creation of an account by anyone under 13 is unauthorized, unlicensed and in violation of the TOU. By making an account you imply that you are 13 or above and that you will fa If you make an account, you are fully responsible for any actions made under your account and you are also fully responsible for the privacy of your account. Wikia can delete your account, terminate your account, or delete content uploaded to Wikia under your account without notice, and can ban you from using Wikia whether you have a reason to use Wikia or not, all without notfiying you or anyone else. Wikia's Intellectual Property The words "WIKIA" and "WIKICITIES" are registered trademarks of Wikia in the U.S. and/or in other countries. Wikia's trademarks may not be used, including usage in trademarks or domain names, in connection with any product or service in any way that could cause confusion, and can not be copied, imitated, or used, fully or partially, without written consent of Wikia. User Conduct You agree not to use Wikia to: *Abuse, harass, threaten or intimidate other Wikia users *Post any content that is obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, profane, or otherwise violates any law or right of any third party, or content that contains homophobia, ethnic slurs, religious intolerance, or encourages criminal conduct *Attempt to impersonate another user or person *Post any illegal or unauthorized content or use for any illegal or unauthorized purposes *Attempt to gain the password of another user on Wikia *Post any unsolicited or unauthorized advertising, money requests, "spam", etc. *Ask for personal information of a user that is under 18 *Violate any laws in your jurisdiction (your jurisdiction is the laws that apply only to the place you live in, in a nutshell) *Post advertisements or money requests of business You also agree: *To use Wikia in a way complying with the TOU and law in real life *To keep the privacy of any passwords connected to your account *To notify Wikia immediately in the case your account was used without your authorization *Not to intentionally block, remove, or obstruct the proper functioning and viewing of advertisements (meaning you can't use stuff like AdBlock), and/or user interface and functionality *Not to post viruses or any other software that could damage the functionality of a computer or give access to a computer *Not to post any content that infringes the exclusive rights of any party *With the exception of accessing RSS feeds and our API (but still following rules regarding the access of such), you can not use Wikia in any automated way without the written permission of Wikia (meaning you can't use a robot or things like that) *Not to disguise the origin of any content uploaded on, or linked to on, Wikia *You will not take any action that imposes or might impose a large amount of content on Wikia (essentially, don't DDOS Wikia) or attempt to interfere with the correct functionality of Wikia or activities taking place on Wikia, or bypass any measures we use to restrict access to Wikia (essentially, no sockpuppeting) Submitting Content to the Site and Copyrights You are responsible for the content that you post on Wikia. You cannot post content to Wikia that you do not own or do not have permission to post. You cannot post content that violates the TOU. You understand and agree that others may, but are not obligated to, edit, delete or remove (without notice) any content from the Service, for any reason or no reason. You also represent and warrant that you own or have the necessary licenses, rights, releases, consents, and permissions to (a) permit the Company to copy, store, publish, display, and distribute your content via the Service, and (b) license all text submissions by you on Wikia communities pursuant to the applicable Licensing terms (for further information, see http://www.wikia.com/Licensing). Wikia is not responsible for the loss of content you have posted on Wikia. It is your responsibility to keep an archive of the content you have posted to Wikia. When you post content on the Site, you give us the permission to copy such content if we deem copying such content necessary. Company Original Content Content appearing on Fandom.com or Fandom subdomains such as fandom.wikia.com that is created by Wikia or one its contributors is the exclusive property of Wikia and its licensors. You agree not to sell, license, rent, modify, distribute, copy, reproduce, transmit, publicly display, publicly perform, publish, adapt, edit or create derivative works from the content by Wikia. However, Wikia does authorize the non-commerical and personal use of their content. Wikia can prohibit the non-commerical/personal use of their content as well at any time. We may provide opportunities to third parties or Wikia users to post their own content to Fandom.com. If their content is approved, it will appear on Fandom.com and then all rules regarding our content will apply to their content. Links to content by Wikia may appear on third party sites because we do not control third party sites. We are unresponsible for other content posted to said third party sites. Media Content Wikia includes access to media which has been licensed for use and display with authorization of said media's origin. Such Media Content may be accessible via a player embedded on Wikia, which links to and plays content hosted on other sites or services. You agree that you will not do, or attempt to do, any of the following: *attempt to download, redistribute, alter, delete, or insert advertising or promotional materials within any media *use any media in a commercial way *attempt to interfere with security-related features of the media, including any features that prevent the use or copying of media *attempt to modify or create derivative works based upon any media *attempt to give any third party the rights to use our media *reformat, optimize or customize any Media Player or Media Content for display, distribution or transmission via any platforms, protocols or delivery mechanisms other than as expressly permitted by and within the Services; Claims of Copyright Infringement For claims of copyright infringement, please contact our designated agent under the Digital Millennium Copyright Act: Attn: Copyright Agent Wikia, Inc. 360 Third Street Suite 750 San Francisco, CA 94107 See http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:DMCARequest for a form that will help you fill out the required elements of a DMCA takedown notice. You may also email the designated agent via copyright@wikia.com. Please include "Claim of copyright infringement" in the subject of your email. Only DMCA notices should be sent to our agent. Disclaimers and Limitation on Liability Although Wikia provides guidelines for content uploaded to Wikia, we are not responsible for the content uploaded to Wikia. Wikia is not responsible for the content or actions, whether online or offline, of any Wikia user or any owner of our media or other sites or services that may be referenced to on Wikia. Because Wikia has no control over such sites and services, you acknowledge and agree that Wikia is not responsible for these sites and does not control your usage of the sites. Wikia does not promise any desired outcomes from your use of Wikia. YOU ACKNOWLEDGE THAT YOU USE WIKIA AT YOUR OWN RISK. You agree to compensate Wikia with money for any responsibility your content or actions has given them that requires money to resolve. Wikia will never take responsiblity for you or any third party for any indirect, incidental, consequential, special or punitive damages, including lost profit, goodwill, or other loss created from your use of Wikia, even if Wikia was aware of the possibility of such damage. IN ADDITION, WIKIA DOES NOT TELL YOU THAT YOUR USE OF THE SERVICE WILL MEET YOUR REQUIREMENTS, THAT ANY INFORMATION YOU OBTAIN VIA WIKIA WILL BE RELIABLE, AND THAT ERRORS IN FUNCTIONALITY OR OPERATION OF THE SERVICES WILL BE CORRECTED. Governing Law, Venue, and Jurisdiction By using Wikia, you agree and acknowledge that Wikia is hosted in the United States. If you are attempting to access Wikia from an area with laws governing personal data collection, use, and disclosure that are different from United States laws, please be advised that through your continued use of Wikia, you are transferring your personal information to the United States and you consent to this as well as the application of the laws of California. You agree not to make any legal action in connection with your use of Wikia outside of the state and courts of California. Other Terms and Conditions If a translation of the TOU contains a difference between the original English version, the English version is correct. If any rule in the TOU is deemed either illegal by any jurisdiction, void, or for any reason unenforceable, then that rule might be removed from the TOU, while still keeping other laws intact. Category:Blog posts